


Endless Summer

by MorroAndJaylynn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "I'm done with your bs..." -Possibly wayzz in a future chapter, AU human, Angst, F/F, F/M, Human Kwami, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Profanity, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, POV Nooroo, Reposted on Wattpad, Trixx is a boy cuz.... tbh i cant even tell in the show lmao, Trixx might die ngl, Wayzz is that one group dad, debating on plagg x nooroo or trixx x nooroo, hmu with IdEaS, lmao Nooroo is gay, mostly written at 3 am, no consistent updates, pOlLeN iS lOwKeY aNnOyInG, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorroAndJaylynn/pseuds/MorroAndJaylynn
Summary: (Originally written on Fanfiction.net then deleted and reposted on Wattpad then lost my acct so posting on here.)School had let out for the summer, and Wayzz thought it’d be a great idea for our group of friends to take a trip. That trip was one of the most horrifying events of my life. Now when I say horrifying, what comes to your mind? Monsters? Getting lost? Dying in the end? Well, none of those are it. In fact, nothing happened to me at all. Allow me to explain.
Relationships: Nooroo/Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), OC/OC, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Pollen/herself XDXDXD, Trixx/Nooroo, Wayzz/himself lmao, fr tho prob Duusu/Pollen (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 4





	1. Only Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> oHHHH my goooooooood. This is the first Miraculous Ladybug fic I've ever written because I didn't want to come out as a 17-year-old who watches MLB. I wrote this a little over 21 months ago on Fanfiction.net then deleted it because I thought it was bad. I had forgotten it was on Wattpad until one of my friends went "heeyyyyy it's blowing up right now" so I reread it and decided it's not too bad. Then I went on hIaTuS (we love 21-month hiatuses, don't we?) so yeahhhhhhhhhh....
> 
> ANYWAY so a lil backstory before we begin. I was in a little phase called the "I'm unreasonably obsessed with Nooroo because he is being e n s l a v e d" phase. I decided for some very strange reason that he and Trixx would be cute together so I decided to write it starting out as Nooroo having a lil crush on our favourite fox boi. Then someone brought to my attention.... Plagg x Nooroo fluff. So by chapter 3 or 4 I'm caught in a little *insert glitter* cRiSiS trying to figure out who is better because tbh (put down the pitchforks please) Tikki doesn't deserve Plagg. Plagg is too perfect. so HMU W THE OPINIONS I CANT DECIDE
> 
> okay enough rambling, here is chapter 1

_June 17th. We were all hiking through the dank, vast forest. School had let out for the summer, and Wayzz thought it’d be a great idea for our group of friends to take a trip. That trip was one of the most horrifying events of my life. Now when I say horrifying, what comes to your mind? Monsters? Getting lost? Dying in the end? Well, none of those are it. In fact, nothing happened to me at all. Allow me to explain._

_It started on a Friday. The Friday school let out._

  
  


**RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

“Well, that’s the bell. You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here. Out, and have a great rest of the day before the summer break,” The teacher began to usher us all out of the room. 

“Yo, Nooroo?” a tall, green-haired upperclassman tapped my shoulder as I was introvertedly shuffling out of the room with the rest of the class.

“Hello, Wayzz.” I offered a faint smile.

“Meet me and the others at the tree during lunch period,” he quickly walked away, leaving me to wonder what it was he wanted. 

I slowly walked into my 4th-period class; my last class before lunch. I quietly took my seat at my desk and retrieved my notebook and pen. Moments later, a hyperactive ginger kid ran into the room and forcefully slid into the desk next to me. 

He took a long, deep breath, “Hi,Nooroo!ExcitedforsummervacationIjustcan’twait.ThisyearhasbeensosoawfulI’mjustexcitedtogetitoverwith.Howdoyouthinkyoudidonthechemistryhomework?I’mconfidentaboutit,howaboutyou?Thebonusquestionwasfartooeasy,amIright?”

“Slow… down…” I laughed softly. “Yes, I’m excited about summer vacation… The chemistry was okay… and the bonus question,” I paused, too embarrassed to admit I’d had a struggle. “It was fine.”

“YeahIagr-”

“Nooroo Karanen and Trixx Kurtzberg?” The teacher interrupted. Trixx and I both blushed in embarrassment and Trixx stopped talking.

The teacher smiled and began to go over the previous day’s homework, but I didn’t care to pay much attention. What could Wayzz possibly want? Usually, we met by the tree if it was for an urgent reason. The fact that he wanted the whole group there worried me; I’m not exactly social and I usually find myself with no more than two friends at a time. But all 9 of us? Soon enough, the class had ended and it was time for lunch period. I dreadfully walked outside to our tree. I was there before anyone else. I quietly sat against the tree and waited. 

“Hi, Nooroo!” greeted a familiar voice. I looked up and before me stood the blonde cheer captain and a close friend of mine, Pollen.

“Hello, Pollen,” I whispered as she sat next to me and smoothed her ridiculously short skirt.

“Just us?”

“The others are probably still in class. Except for Trixx. I don’t know where he went…”

We both sat in silence before a redhead and ravenet joined us. Their arms were linked and they were chatting amongst themselves. Tikki Dupain-Chang and Plagg Agreste were very close. There were rumours floating around that the two were possibly dating. They denied it but by the way they act, I believe them to be lying.

Pretty soon, all 9 of us were here; Tikki, Plagg, Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Duusu, Cupcake, Sprinkles, and myself.

“What is it, Wayzz?” Cupcake asked. 

Cupcake was one of the new transfer students, as well as his younger brother Sprinkles. Their real names were William and Jhordin, but everyone calls them Cupcake and Sprinkles. No one really knows how it started or why, but the whole school just goes along with it. 

“Well, I was thinking… today is a half-day, so after lunch, we get to pick up our yearbooks and get outta here,” Wayzz began.

“Your point?” Duusu asked, arms crossed. 

“Do you think you would want to go on a hiking trip for the first week of summer vacation?” Wayzz asked, his tone sounding almost as though he expected us to say no.

“That sounds dope,” Plagg said flashing his signature smirk.

“I’m in if Plagg is,” Tikki quickly said, placing a small kiss onto Plagg’s very reddened cheek. 

“I have a cheer competition.” Pollen fussed.

“We can work something out with your coach… isn’t Buttercream a cheerleader? She can take your place, right? She can, can’t she, Cupcake?” Trixx looked from Pollen to Cupcake.

“Brinn is busy,” Cupcake said, referring to his adult sister we all called Buttercream. “But I can see if we can arrange something."

"If we can, I'm in. It sounds fun." Pollen smiled.

"We shall come," Sprinkles grabbed Cupcake's arm.

"I will," Duusu quietly stated.

"And you, Nooroo?" everyone looked at me somewhat expectantly.

"Oh uh...." I looked down nervously. "Sure... I mean, if everyone else is going..."

"Great! I'll see you all this evening! Meet here."

_And that's how it all began._

_That evening is when things really started to get interesting...._


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're ok, Nooroo," Trixx soothed, smiling sweetly.  
> That smile... I loved that smile. I smiled slightly just as Trixx slipped off the narrow ledge we were standing on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe love this garbage

We were hiking through a mountain trail. Wayzz was leading our group through until we got to a suitable spot to camp for the night. All I heard out of the group were moans and complaints about aching backs and feet or being hungry. If I was being honest with myself, I was absolutely famished. But I knew complaining wasn't going to get me anywhere, so I kept my mouth shut.

Trixx didn't seem at all phased by the fact that we would probably be walking for another several hours before we took a break. He was happily skipping down the trail, close by my side he carried not only his own backpack but Pollen's and Sprinkle's backpacks, too. I always wondered how he could stay so energetic and positive all the time. I really wished I had that kind of spirit.

"Ohohohoh!Didyouguysseethatdeerrunthroughthetrees?Itwassocute- ohmygodisthataredfox? CanIstopandtakeapicturepleasepleaseplease-"

"Slow down," we all said at once, cutting Trixx short from his statement.

Trixx blushed and looked down at the ground as he began to walk again. I observed him carefully. He didn't look too upset, but it was clear he had been hurt, even if just a little. I decided to brush it off for now and keep up with the group.

Tikki and Plagg were in front of Trixx and I, Duusu in front of them, Cupcake and Sprinkles in front of Duusu, Wayzz leading us all, and Pollen behind us.

"Waaaayyyyyyyyzzzzzzzzz," fussed Dussu as she trudged closer to Wayzz.

"Yes, Duusu?"

"Are we there yeeettt...?"

"No,"

She groaned in misery as we continued to follow Wayzz. We began to reach the end of the forest and we approached a cliffside. Wayzz stopped and peered over the edge.

I absolutely hated heights, so I mentally pleaded for him to turn us around. To my misfortune, he did not turn us around but had us keep going. We carefully inched our way across the cliff. I took deep breaths, trying to remain calm and collected.

"Are you ok?" Trixx asked me, noticing my breathing was abnormal.

"Mhm," I was beginning to feel nauseous.

Trixx put a hand on my shoulder, "don't be afraid. Just look into my eyes. Don't look down, just at me,"

He held my hands and walked backwards, not breaking eye contact. I walked forward, looking into his wonderful purple eyes. I gripped his warm hands tightly in my own cold ones. 

Trixx continued to talk me through it, smiling and maintaining eye contact the entire time. At last, we were almost across.

"You're ok, Nooroo," Trixx soothed, smiling sweetly.

That smile... I loved that smile. I smiled slightly just as Trixx slipped off the narrow ledge we were standing on.

"Trixx?!" I peered over the edge, hyperventilating. He was still gripping my hands.

"I'm ok... don't let go," Trixx grunted as he tried to pull himself up.

My shout had drawn attention from the others, who were already across.

"Trixx! Oh my god!" Tikki gasped.

"You two, don't move. Nooroo, whatever you do... do NOT let go. I'm coming," Plagg said, inching back onto the narrow cliffside.

"My hands are sweaty," I got out through my heavy breathing of fear.

"Don't let go," Trixx looked up at me with tears in his eyes and a positive smile still plastered across his face, "please,"

Plagg inched closer, "Nooroo, try to pull him up,"

I tried and couldn't. I was trembling like a leaf in the breeze. Tears were pouring down my face. I was sweating bullets.

"I can't,"

"I'm coming. Hang in there," Plagg muttered.

"I'll be ok... I know I will. No matter what happens," Trixx muttered. I looked down at him. He was crying.

"I'm sorry, Trixx," He was beginning to slip from my hands.

"Don't let go! Please, Nooroo... please," Trixx's smile faded as he was sobbing.

"Don't you dare let go, Nooroo," Plagg scolded.

The pressure was all upon my shoulders. Someone's life was literally in my hands. And not just someone. My best friends life was in my hands. I tried to grip tighter. We looked at each other, both trying to keep a grip. Plagg finally reached us.

"Ok, please try to pull again," He softly told me.

"I can't..." I cried, just as Trixx slipped from my hands.

"TRIXX!" We all shouted as he fell God knows how far down.

"NO!" I screamed through my heavy tears, "TRIXX! NO!" I hugged Plagg and cried into his shoulder.

Plagg sighed and picked up my small form and carried me onto safer ground.

  
  


Several hours later we had set up our tents for the night. Most of us were asleep, but I couldn’t get myself to. While I normally sleep very little, I didn’t often have trouble sleeping such as I did tonight. Instead, I sat by the cliffside, having no more tears to cry as I looked over the edge.

“Nooroo?” Muttered a voice.

I ignored the voice I knew was Tikki as she came and sat beside me.

“Nooroo, you know it wasn’t your fault, right?” She gently placed her warm, pale hand on my face and made me look at her.

“I know,” I whispered, locking my purple eyes with her blue ones.

Tikki brushed my lavender hair out of my face and wiped the single tear that remained on my reddened face.

“Plagg wanted me to ask you if you want to stay with him tonight. I can always sleep with Duusu or Pollen tonight if you wanted,”

“I probably won’t end up sleeping,” I muttered, glancing back over the dreaded cli!.

“Mmmm... ok. Goodnight then,” she stood and gently kissed my forehead as she walked back into her tent.

I glanced up at the starry sky. I made a mental promise to Trixx that I would find him, whether he was dead or alive.

I felt a warmth fall over my shoulders. I looked to my right and standing beside me was Plagg with Tikki, who I had put a blanket over my shoulders.

“Hey...?”

“Nooroo, if you aren’t going to sleep tonight, it doesn’t feel right for me to,” Plagg said.

“I agree,” Tikki added.

I was in shock but allowed them to join me nonetheless. Plagg immediately hugged me and muttered a series of “I’m sorry’s”. Tikki combed her fingers through my thick, shaggy hair.

“You guys really don’t have t-“

“Nooroo, don’t say that. Trixx is our friend too,” Plagg scolded.

I took note he said is and not was.

“I have a rope. Wanna sneak away and f-“ I cut Tikki o!.

“YES.”

Plagg and Tikki laughed softly, “ok...” Plagg tied a rope to a tree and we prepared to leave. Before we could leave, we heard a rustle in the bushes and saw a pair of eyes glaring at us through the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sbduvebwswuobgqokb love torturing my boys-
> 
> anywayzz so my absolute favourite mlb artist is Leechee Doodles. You can use their art as a reference for what the characters look like. Except cupcake and sprinkles... I'll have to draw them myself eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's bothering you? You've seemed off all night. And I know it isn't still Trixx; you're past that shock," Plagg sat next to me, cross-legged and looking at me as though I'm about to tell a deep and spiritual story.
> 
> "I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone... ok?" I reluctantly whispered.
> 
> He nodded eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a filler chapter and the last one I had prewritten. The rest I'm writing from scratch from here on out. Not sure how consistent I'll be considering I can't remember where I was going with this 21ish months ago.

"What's that..?" Tikki asked as she tightly held Plagg's hand.

Both Plagg and I remained silent. My breath was heavy and my heartbeat was so loud, I thought the whole world could hear it. Was I afraid? No... I couldn't be…, right?

"What is it?" Tikki repeated.

Plagg and I exchanged glances and started slowly towards the bush. I picked up a stick and held it tightly. As I prepared to slam it down on the bush, two voices pleaded for me to drop the stick. Cupcake and Sprinkles crawled out of the bush.

"What in the name of Hawkmoth were you two doing in there?!" Plagg whispered.

I cringed at hearing the name Hawkmoth.

"We were looking for bugs," Sprinkles muttered.

"You were. You dragged me along with you. Bugs are gross," Cupcake interrupted.

"Ok, I was looking for bugs. Then we heard you guys and were gonna follow you,"

Plagg sighed and looked over at Tikki, who looked as though she just saw a ghost.

"Guys, please don't go," muttered the so! and tired voice of Wayzz, as he emerged from his tent.

I felt embarrassed in the moment, "Did we wake you?"

Wayzz shook his head gently and yawned, "We'll look for Trixx in the morning- together,"

My blood boiled at hearing him say that, "What if it's too late by then?! What if... what if he's dead?! What then?!"

"We'll just have to take our chances,"

"I'm with Wayzz," Plagg muttered. I could tell he felt sympathy for me, but he still had common sense.

Duusu and Pollen crawled out of their tents at my shouting.

"Nooroo, are you trying to wake up the whole forest?" Duusu mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Duusu, are you trying to make me kill you?" I retorted with a scoff.

"Nooroo," Tikki gently took my trembling hand in her own, "calm down. Take deep breaths. Ok?"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Good," Tikki smiled softly.

"Ok. Now listen. We all are really worried about Trixx, but we can't go after him without a gameplan. First of all, we need to be in pairs- one group will have an extra person. Then we need a way of communication. How many of us have phones?" Wayzz asked.

Plagg took out his phone, "I do." "As do I," Pollen smiled.

Cupcake and Sprinkles nodded.

Tikki smiled shyly and took her phone from her pocket.

"Ok, and so do I. Duusu and Nooroo?"

"I do, but the battery is dead," Pollen sheepishly grinned.

"I... don't," I blushed embarrassed, "my father doesn't trust me yet,"

Wayzz was silent for a moment before replying with "ok, we can work around this,"

As Wayzz was organizing how we would rescue Trixx, I zoned out. I twirled a strand of my lavender hair around my finger and dazed o" at the stars. It was likely a good 45 minutes later before Plagg gently touched my shoulder, snapping me out of my trance.

"Are you ok..?" he asked me, concern dotting his tan face.

I nodded, blinking slowly.

"You're tired. Come on," he led me into his tent.

"What about Tikki?"

"She's with Pollen," Plagg offered a tired half-smile.

I sighed and sat on a blanket he had spread over the bottom of the tent.

"What's bothering you? You've seemed off all night. And I know it isn't still Trixx; you're passed that shock," Plagg sat next to me, cross-legged and looking at me as though I'm about to tell a deep and spiritual story.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone... ok?" I reluctantly whispered.

He nodded eagerly.

"Earlier... your statement 'What in the name of Hawkmoth'...-"

"Crap! I offended you, didn't I!?" he interrupted, struck with fear.

I gently placed my pale hand on top of his tan one, "No. I can assure you, you didn't o"end me."

He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Hawkmoth is my father..." I whispered softly.

Horror and shock spread across Plagg's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it again. I had a feeling he'd react this way. I awkwardly glanced down at our hands.

"Who else knows..?" Plagg was finally able to say. "...just you," I murmured.

Another awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

"I don't see you any different. Now that I know that, a lot of stuff makes sense. Why you're so jumpy, why you don't trust easily... and you're evident lack of sleep. Speaking of, when's the last time you slept?"

"Who keeps track of that?"

"Um... a sane person. Come here,"

I reluctantly crawled towards Plagg. He made me lay down and rest my head on his lap. He gently combed through my hair with his fingers. He hummed soothingly. I yawned.

"I should warn you," I began.

"Hm?"

"I suffer from sleep paralysis," I said as I drifted off into sleep, "thought you should know..."

The last thing I heard before completely falling asleep was; "Don't worry. I already promised Trixx that I would protect you... no matter what,"

**Author's Note:**

> Intense using the surnames of the actual human characters or VA's intensifies....
> 
> Anyway yeah so here's this trainwreck. Chapters up to chapter 4 are already written but after that I'm writing everything from scratch. Again, I lost my acct on Wattpad but the story is on there if you wanna read it. Same title but the author name is GreenIceLove. I won't be posting on there (do I need to repeat my reason why?) but yeah it'll be here. Not sure how consistent updates will be after chapter 4 considering I work full time and I'm also a freshman college student :p
> 
> anyway yeah please comment any suggestions you may have because I'm always willing to make adjustments to my already written chapters even tho you haven't read them... also open to ships or maybe the addition of other kwami???


End file.
